What I am Ichigo&OC
by Mimikukuchiki
Summary: Mimi ku Kuchiki, soul reapers, Was a normal girl...Was Ichigos girlfriend..untill she passed away...how will her story play out? Ichigo or Hisagi? who will she pick?


Mimi Ku Mashira (kuchiki) : Mimi has long wavy dark brown hair to the middle of her back, her eyes are the deepest color blue that anyone has ever seen before, her outfit is a black tank top that comes up and shows her stomach slightly, and has the normal back soul reaper pants and foot wear. (lol has no clue what they called). Her Zanpakuto's name is (Sanga Maku) her powers have yet to been revealed to anyone. She inherited her Zanpakuto from her grandmother. She resembles her grandmother (Mikumara Kurasana) and is a great deal like her…even though she died several years ago due to the hand of Aizen (her former husband at the time). Everyone expects her to be like her grandmother but she isn't her and she wants people to realize this. Hisagi loved her grandmother and wants to be with Mimi now since she looks like her and acts like her, but Mimi wants to find herself before she commits to anyone again, even tho her heart belongs to Ichigo, she cant fully be with him till she discovers, who she is and what truly happened to her grandmother…

My name is Mimi ku kuchiki, I was adopted by the kuchiki family…after I died. I am now a soul reaper, but I didn't use to be. I was a normal high school girl with a some what normal boyfriend, besides the point that he saw spirits, even tho I saw them too, I would never admit it. BUT! that's all in the past now…I cant think about him anymore I must move on, its not like I will see Ichigo kurosaki here, at the soul society, right?

I was tired…it was hard getting use to the whole soul reaper thing, but I will adjust to it soon…hopefully. I herd footsteps behind me as I turned and fell to the ground with a large thud "what…what the hell.." I said dazed from the tackle.

"MIMI CHI MIMI CHI I GOTS CHU!" said Yachiru

"oh hey bubbles" I laughed and looked up at the little pink haired girl sitting on my stomach (bubbles is my nick name for her ;3)

"Mimi you should play with meeeeee, Kennyyy is to busy now" yachiru said in a sad voice

"Oh you know I would but im really somewhat busy" I look at her with an apologetic look

"awwwwww but…fine Mimi chi… OH MIMI, I heard byakuya talkin with kenny and they say that byakuya and renji have to go pick up rukia from the human world." she said

"Oh? Why?" I asked with a questioning look.

"She gave her powers to a human boy! Like a substitute soul reaper I think, its really bad…she she could be facing death!" she said looking worried

"That's not good…" I said, it was hard for me to feel sorry for rukia, she has truly always hated me since I came here a couple months back…why would I want to upset her more by caring.

"Mimi chi, will you be alright?" Yachiru looked at me with a questioning look

"Im fine, just in a hurry" I hugged her and stood up and placed her down gently "I will see you later okay, go play with Rangiku or Hisagi" I smiled hoping she would believe i was fine.

"OK MIMI!" she jumped up and flash stepped away.

"..Oh Yachiru..." A smile crossed my face and i closed my eyes... beginning to remember when I was a little girl, but I got interrupted by a voice that sent shivers up my spine.

"Mimi come here..." It..was brother Byakuya all though we are not related I considered him one and took his name.

"..oh..yes..bother?" I said as I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"We need you to stand by that gate when me and Renji bring Rukia in..get the chains and cuffs ready for her, you will be taking her straight to jail..." He said in a cold voice, as my eyes widened.

"Your taking her to jail!" I almost screamed from the shock that rushed through my body.

"She broke the law..." He turned and walked away, as he left me there standing...

"...how could this happen..." I looked down at the ground, eyes wide, my body trembling...Rukia would never do something like this, it just did not make sense, who could she have done this for..and why

End

I stood at the gate...waiting..hoping that I didnt have to do this... I looked at the gate waiting for Rukia to be dragged in bleeding or something worse, but how wrong was I. She walked through the gate with her head held high...fighting tears...Rukia...I have never seen her "Welcome back Rukia, please hold out your arms and hands." I looked at her with some what sad eyes, i didnt want to do this to her.

"Hello Mimi" Her voice was cold...like she found another reason to hate me even though i dont no why she hated me in the first place. She held her arms and hands out for me.

"Thank you" I said and latched the cuffs on her wrists, as I placed the chocker (dog collar lol) around her neck. "I will be escorting you today Rukia" I turned around and held the chain in my hand as i lead Rukia to her new home.

We started walking. I wanted to take my time and maybe talk to Rukia, but she was dead silent. Untill she said something that caught me off gaurd

"I hate you...Mimi Mashira" She said coldly, as my eyes widened and I turned to look at her. Know one... knew my last name, from the human world atleast.

"How... how do you know... that name" I said trembling slightly.

"I saw pictures, of you... with him..." She said looking down.

"Who?" I almost screamed at her.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki..." She said blankly "YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" She broke out screaming, at me? What the hell is she talking about...I am nothing like grandmother

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said almost about to hit her but refraining, Im..not my grandmother...

"She had him, like you had Ichigo..." She looked up at me with cold eyes.

"Who did she have, what are yo.." I couldnt finish my sentence as My eyes widened and a began to tremble, I touched my face as blood ran down from my nose...then i blanked out.

I opened my heavy eyes too see i was in a garden? I think... I looked around and noticed a couple...wait is that me? I looked at the young women in front of me, she looked like me, but her eyes were a bright green and her hair was shorter, the young man with her...was Ichigo?...no...no...he has black hair.

"I am very thankful to have you by myside Kaien, you mean alot to me" The women said looking up at the young man, a smile on her face, I turned and my eyes widened..Ichigo...kaien...what..

"I am happy to have you also Mikumara..." He said looking lovingly at her, althought it was a friendship love, it was nice to see

"Kaien, you will be careful today correct... I hope you and Young Rukia be safe and return with your wife, me and my husband will pray" She said and turned away from his and started to walk away.

Kaien smiled "Tell Aizen I said hello" he wave and she turned and smile "I will tell him" my jaw dropped Aizen was..married to my grandmother, know wonder he was so nice to me since I have her zanpakuto..

Kaien...I thought...Is that was Rukia is talking about? I held my head as a pain hit my brain. "AHHHHH!" I screamed and fall down on my side holding my head, keeping my eyes closed tightly.

"Mimi...Mimi...wake up love" Said a voice...Ichigo? I opened my eyes fast looking around as I was laying in my room, Hisagi standing next to me "your awake, heh you gave me a real scare..." He said, as he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Did..i...faint agian..." I looked at him

"Yes... you did, you havnt had an episode like that in awhile. What did you see?" He looked at me...

"I saw... My grandmother and Kaien?" I rubbed the back of my head as i looked at my hands "I dont Know who he is though..."

"I do...He died along time ago, the same night your grandma died..." He said coldly with disgust as he said his name...Kaien... I want to know more. Did...Hisagi love my grandmother as well...

End

So...awhile has passed since Rukia had been sentenced to death...And I had my last episode...Kaien the name still puzzled me alot. A noise hit my ears loud as I covered them. Is it a fight... Oh i forgot there had been an intruder alert, wonder who is fighting. I jumped up and began to flash step to the sound of Zanpakuto's clashing. The spirt presser was getting higher and heavier as I got closer. I jumped on top of a building and found Yachiru sitting there "Oh hey bubblezzzzz" I waved and walked next to her "Whats going on?" I looked down, clashes of light hitting as I looked at my hand, my zanpakuto a bandaged, wrapped around my hand, it was easy to carry and could transform into anything I pleased at the time

"Kenny if fighting the intruder" She pointed but I only saw flashes and a loud crash, a crater at the bottom

"Oh? Are they almost done?" I looked at her and crossed my arms, having a black cloak around me as i crossed my arms

"NOW THEY ARE! KENNY!" she jumped down as I watched her, she was so strong, it rather scared me

I sighed alittle as I rubbed my forehead "Ugh...I should probably go down there..." i moved and jumped, i feel the air hit my face, blowing my hair up as i land softly on my feet, I strolled over looking at Kenny, defeated, his eye patch off, my jaw dropped, whoever this intruder was, he was strong

"MIMI Im going to take kenny now" I looked at bubbles as she flash stepped away, i turned on my heels walking to the crater, looking down, and suddenly my heart stopped.


End file.
